Loving Bella
by imaginative uniqueness
Summary: Edward doesn't believe in love. That all changes when he meets a free spirited newcomer who changes his outlook on life and ultimately, love. Rated M for sexual content, underage drinking, some violence, and profanity. AH EPOV. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter I

**As promised, here is the first chapter of my new fanfic, _Loving Bella._**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 ** _"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves."_**

 ** _—Victor Hugo_**

I never believed in 'the one'. I thought it was a joke, a man-made artifice of hope that somewhere out in the world, the universe had someone specially designated just for you. But I was wrong, so very wrong. I didn't know I would find someone that would capture my heart and change my outlook on everything. She opened up my eyes to something extraordinarily new. . .she showed me how to love. Loving Bella was the the greatest gift I was ever given and I would cherish it for the rest of my life, even though I didn't get to keep her that long. Our story is tragically beautiful and I'm going to share with you to how it all began. . .

 **-O-**

Circa 2006

"Edward come on, we're going to be late." I sighed irritably, throwing on my leather jacket and ran my fingers through my hair. I briefly checked myself out in the mirror before grabbing my car keys off the nightstand. At the top of the stairs I could see my girlfriend, Tanya scowling at me in annoyance, her arms akimbo.

"What's with the frown?" I swear she could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes.

"You took long enough, the party started two hours ago." I took the stairs one at at time, not bothering to be in a rush.

"I'm pretty sure no one gives a shit about us being late to a house party and besides you weren't complaining a few hours ago when we were in bed or did you forget?" I ran a finger down her neck, causing her to shiver. That shut her right up.

"No, I definitely didn't forget," she whispered huskily. Her eyes focused on my lips, and she leaned forward, pressing her chest against me. I felt her hard nipples drag up my chest as she raised up on toes, closing her eyes for our lips to meet. Right before lips met I murmured, "we're going to be late."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes shot open, leaning back away from me. I almost laughed at her expression but I kept it bay.

"I said we're going to be late so let's go." I said, walking away from her.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief. She was pissed that I rejected her but I really didn't give a damn.

"As a heart attack. You wanted to leave, well we're leaving." I heard her curse under her breath, storming pass me out the door. I walked out behind her, locking up. She was already sitting in my sleek black '67 Ford Mustang I named Carrie. She was my most prized possession and she was a beauty. I hopped in, put the keys in the ignition, revving her up before taking off.

"I swear you love this car more than you love me," she said, her voice laced with annoyance. I simply ignored her comment, not bothering to reply. The truth was that I didn't love her at all. I cared for her a lot but I didn't love her. Sometimes I didn't like her at all. I didn't believe in love, it was a crock of shit. I was shown love by my adoptive family but to me, love was a sick perversion. My real mother didn't love me and I hated her. She did terrible things a child shouldn't have seen and I was invisible to her. She didn't protect me when I needed her the most and when she died, I didn't even shed a tear. When the Cullen's took me in, I was better off. I was thankful for all they have done for me and I had respect for them but, that's all. I wasn't loveable and I didn't love. It was how I was wired and nothing would change that.

I switched on the stereo, " _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ ", flooding out of the speakers. I turned up the volume, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel to be beat.

When we finally pulled up to Jasper's house, the party was in full swing, flooded with everyone Forks High. People were everywhere, some even passed out cold on the lawn. Music blared from inside, every note and lyric heard with clarity. Tanya wrapped a arm around my waist, staying close to my side. I was immediately met with high fives and head nods as we walked through the multitude of our peers.

"I see the girls, I'll meet up with you later," Tanya announced.

"Alright." She kissed my cheek, quickly making her way towards her friends Lauren and Jessica I didn't really care for them because all they did was gossip and were unbearably clueless but they weren't my friends. I went to look for Jasper finding him in the kitchen with his twin sister Rosalie and my adoptive siblings Alice and Emmett. They were coupled up, laughing at something Emmett was talking about. Jasper was the first one to see me, a devious grin making it's way across his face.

"It's about damn time you showed up, Eddie."

"Yeah what the hell took you so long, lil bro. Got held up in your again?" Emmett interjected, his innuendo apparent in his remark. I flipped him off, causing him to guffaw.

"You guys can be such assholes," Rosalie chuckled.

"He knows we're just fucking with him babe," Emmett replied, kissing Rosalie on the lips. They began to make out, not paying us any mind.

"For god's sake, get a room," Jasper said in mock disgust. Emmett gave him to finger without taking a break from the inside of Rosalie's mouth. I shook my head and picked up a cup to fill it with beer from the keg.

"Where's Tanya at anyways?" Alice asked.

"She's somewhere with Lauren and Jessica."

"What do you see in her?" Alice couldn't stand Tanya. She felt like she was "fake, vain bitch", her words, not mine. I shrugged noncommittally. "I dunno. What do you see in this one?" I replied with a smirk.

"Dick," Jasper said, playfully punching my arm.

"I really don't get you two sometimes," Alice smiled. Jasper understood me more than anyone. He was the only one besides my family who knew about my unfortunate childhood before I was adopted. I trusted him and he was always there when I needed someone to talk to.

"And you never will, shorty."

"Piss off Eddie." She hated to be called shorty like I hated to be called Eddie. I swear I wanted to kick Emmett in the balls for starting that shit. I took a swig of beer, swallowing the amber liquid in gulps. I didn't want to get trashed because I had to take Tanya home, so I took it easy. I stayed with them most of the night before Tanya finally made her presence known, begging me to take her home. I told them I would meet up with them later on that morning to help clean up the mess.

"You wanna fool around handsome?" She slurred as she reached for my lap and kissed my neck.

"No. Your drunk Tanya and I'm taking you home." I brushed her hand off the clasp of my jeans, causing her to huff irritably. "Well you're no fun at all."

"Put your seatbelt back on Tanya."

"Whatever you say Dad," she sneered. She jerked on the seatbelt and a resounding click filled the car. I gripped the steering wheel, annoyed with her petulant behavior. Tanya was beautiful; strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, killer body but at the same time she was ugly. She was bitchy, immature and self-centered. I really didn't see it until recently and it was really bothering me. I didn't know how much longer I could deal with her and her piss poor attitude. I picked up the speed, so I could get her home faster. I was not in the mood to deal with her. When we got to her house, I cut the engine and got out to walk her to her door.

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"Not tonight. I'm really tired promised to help Jasper and the others later.

" So? Your point is?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, squeezing my eyes shut in frustration. "The point is I'm tired and I have things to do. I shouldn't have to explain to you more than once why I'm not staying."

"Whatever." She turned from me, unlocking the door as she stepped inside.

"Look everything can't be about you, Tanya." She swiveled around, a scowl plastered on her face. "I said whatever, Edward. Text me whenever you have time for me," she said before slamming the door in my face. I blew out a exhausted breath and walked back to the car. I sat back for a minute before sticking the key back in the ignition and drove home.

 **-O-**

I heard ' _How to Save a Life_ ' playing loudly in my ear, rousing me from my slumber. Realizing it was my cell phone, I groggily grabbed the jeans I wore last night and pulled the phone from my pocket.

"What?" I answered sleepily.

"Morning sunshine. Get your lazy ass up and over here," Emmett boomed through the receiver.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in twenty, douchebag."

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he laughed.

"I guess so," I said before hanging up without a goodbye. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After getting dressed, I was out the door and raced to Jasper's house. I didn't bother knocking, just walked in to look for everyone one. They were in the living room about picking up trash and cleaning every surface that was unkempt.

"It's about time you showed up," Jasper announced.

"Yeah I'm here now."

"Long night Eddie?" Emmett snickered. I rolled my eyes, throwing a empty cup at him. He dodged it, laughing at my poor aim.

"No asshole I didn't. I dropped Tanya off at her house and went home."noonLooks like someone's upset about not getting any," Jasper teased joining in on the fun.

"Fuck you both." They both burst out laughing while the girls just smirked at our banter.

"I believe that would be incest bro. And besides me and Jazz are straight." I had shook my head laughing along with them. "You could've had me fooled," I chuckled. I grabbed a garbage bag and began to help. We finished around noon and decided to order pizza and watch a movie.

"Are you going to invite Tanya over to chill with us?" Jasper asked, grabbing a few sodas from the fridge. I looked up from the messages from Tanya had left a couple of hours ago. "No."

"How come?"

"I don't feel like dealing with her right now. I need a break," I replied.

"Listen man, if you don't want to be with her anymore, just let her know. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be pissed but she's just gonna have to accept your wishes." Jasper had a way of knowing how I felt and always had a solution to everything.

"Thanks."

"No problem, man." He clapped me on the back and walked out of the kitchen. I contemplated what he said and made a decision. I hit her number on speed dial and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she said irritably.

"Tanya, we need to talk. Can I come by later?"

* * *

 **A/N: Be back next Wednesday for Chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter II

**This chapter is relatively short but I promise that chapter 3 will be longer and better.**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Are you fucking kidding me? You're seriously breaking up with me!" Tanya shrieked. I sighed heavily, wishing I was anywhere but here. I expected this reaction from her and despite preparing myself for the blowout, it didn't mean I wanted to deal with it. It was bad enough we were outside and I didn't want anyone calling the cops complaining about a disturbance.

"Would you please keep your voice down?" I responded coolly, looking around to make sure no one was around. I was trying not to lose my temper but her shouting wasn't solving anything. I didn't take to kindly to people yelling at me. "I'm not here to have a shouting match with you. I can't do this anymore with you Tanya. I can't deal with the petty arguments, I just. . .I just don't think we can be together anymore. I'm sorry." Her arms were folded against her chest, her eyes cold and furious. She was hurt and I felt even more like a ass. I didn't like to hurt people.

"Do you even love me, Edward?" she asked, her face firm and emotionless. I wished she never asked me the question because the answer would only hurt her even more.

"Tanya—" I hesitated. I really didn't want to answer her.

"Just answer the damn question Edward. It's either yes or no." I took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. "No, I didn't. I care for you but. . .I don't love you." I instantly regretted the words once they left my mouth. I saw tears spill out of her eyes before she turned away from me. Her shoulders shook as she silently sobbed and I felt even worse.

"Shit Tanya. . .I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," I said sympathetically. I placed a hand on her shoulder only for her to shrug it off. "Don't touch me," she said between sobs. I backed off, respecting her demand. When she turned back around to face me, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, streaks of tears fresh on her face.

"You need to go. I don't want to see your face. I love you and you don't even love me back. Do you know how that even feels?"

"I do. I'm truly sorry Tanya for not giving you that love in return. You deserve better than that." I answered honestly. She scoffed and looked at me in disbelief.

"Go fuck yourself Edward," she sneered. She went back into her house, slamming the door with harsh force. That went way worse than I thought it would and I wanted to kick my own ass. I hurt Tanya and I didn't think she would take it that hard. I guess she was more sensitive than she let on.

"Fuck," I groaned. I got in my car, deciding to take a drive. I desperately needed to clear my conscience and I needed to be alone to have some semblance of peace. I was on the road, the windows rolled down to let in fresh air as I thought about everything that has transpired between Tanya. I knew how she felt about me, she threw a few hints here and there but I chose to ignore them. Tonight was the first time she blatantly said she loved me and I crushed her hope. I would be perceived as the bad guy who didn't return her feelings. Unrequited love was the worse feeling ever and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do to someone. It was too late for that now. She would hate me but I couldn't be with her anymore. I couldn't pretend everything was good with our relationship when it wasn't, I was unhappy with her and I was tired of feeling that way. After the drive, I went home to get ready for school tomorrow morning, mentally drained. I hoped that in the morning, I would feel better.

 **-O-**

With Forks being such a small town, the rumor mill was contagious. Everyone at school knew about the break-up. Apparently, Tanya spread around the school that she broke up with me but I knew it was a ploy for her to save face. She was hurt and upset; no one ever broke up with her so her ego was bruised. I decided to let it be, as long as she didn't try to bad mouth me, I would go along with her story. Now that I was single, just about every female at the school approached me, flirting shamelessly and vying for my attention. I was annoyed beyond belief; I just got out a two year relationship and girls were already lining up to be my new girlfriend. Emmett got a kick out of it, barraging me with jokes throughout the whole day. I never approached Tanya but I saw the way she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred and disdain for me. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"She'll get over it," Alice said to me at lunch. I took a bite out of a Macintosh apple, shrugging my shoulders. "I really hope so."

"Look dude, breakups are hard. It's going to take sometime for her to deal with being rejected.. Don't beat yourself up over it," Jasper interjected. I shook my head, going along with what they said. It could've been a lot worse and I had to deal with the circumstances. The rest of the day passed without incident and I was relieved that it was over; I felt better despite the unavoidable hatred Tanya expressed towards me. I didn't blame her and I felt her feelings towards me were justified. I didn't love her and that wouldn't change. I wasn't heartless, I just didn't love. I was incapable of love until the new girl in town arrived later on that week. Her name was Isabella Swan.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 on July 1st.**


	3. Chapter III

**Sorry for posting this chapter a week late. I had severe writer's block but I finally managed to come up with Chapter III. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

"Did you see the new girl yet?" Alice asked me on our way to our lockers.

"No I didn't. Why?"

"Just wondering. She seems to be very nice, a little unusual, but very nice nonetheless."

"Alice you're unusual," I joked. She rolled her eyes and began to open her locker.

"Whatever Eddie," she said smartly grabbing her books for the next two classes. "She's also pretty. She kind of looks like Chief Swan but in the female form." I laughed at her description of the Chief's daughter. "That's a lot to go on Al, very specific there. She shrugged, slamming her locker shut as the five minute warning bell rung. "I'll see you at lunch." Jasper appeared, giving her a kiss before escorting her away. I quickly grabbed everything I needed from my locker and walked to Calculus.

Before long, it was lunchtime and like always the cafeteria was buzzing with chatter. I walked over to the table where everyone was already seated.

"So I see everyone is still talking about the new girl," I said sitting down with my tray.

"It's Forks, what else are they gonna do?" Rosalie said with annoyance. "Quite frankly, it's driving me bonkers."

"Upset no one's talking about you?" I responded sarcastically. She flipped me off, causing me to chuckle. Me and Rosalie have a unusual friendship, we sort of hate each other but it's how we work.

"Where is the highlight of Forks High anyways?" I asked scanning the room, curious to see who everyone was talking about.

"She's over there," Emmett said, pointing to a table in the middle of the cafe. "She's talking to that Angela Weber girl." I couldn't see her face, only the wavy brown locks of her hair. She suddenly turned in our direction, her eyes locking on mine. She didn't shy away, brazenly staring straight at me, like I was the only person in the room. It felt as though time had stopped, everything fading into the background. I stared back, almost in a trance like state, captivated by the newcomer.

"Hello!" Jasper yelled in my ear, breaking the connection.

"What the fuck dude! Are you trying to make me deaf?" I sneered. He laughed, unfazed by my outburst.

"I was trying to tell you ask you about the assignment in Economics but you were too busy ogling Swan over there."

"Shut up and I wasn't 'ogling' her."

"Yeah okay, whatever you say," he said sarcastically. I looked back to the table where she sat, not sure why I was. She never turned back around and I felt somewhat disappointed. I brushed the feeling off, focusing on what Emmett was blabbering on about to everyone at the table.

After lunch, my next class was Bio. Mr. Banner was at the whiteboard, writing down today's assignment. I sat at my table, waiting for class to start. More students began to file in during the warning bell, talking amongst each other. Right before Mr. Banner closed the door, he stopped and began talking briefly with someone. He smiled and opened the door to allow whoever it was in. It was her, the new girl everyone talked about. He pointed to where I sat and I realized that he was placing her next to me. She began walking towards me and I watched her. She had fair skin (which I thought was fairly odd being that she lived in Arizona) with a heart shaped face. She was at least five foot four and had an athletic frame but curves in the right places. When she was in front of me, I could finally see her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown and they held so much maturity and life.

"I'm Bella." She spoke in a soft voice, breaking the stupor I was in.

I recovered quickly. "I know who you are. You're Chief Swan's daughter from Arizona."

"Jeez, word travels around here fast."

"Forks is a small town. You'll get used to it." She shook her head, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling as she stared at me. She had no problem holding eye contact and it was unnerving. She took a seat in the chair to my right and placed her backpack on the desk.

"I suppose I have to thank Charlie for that. He knows how much I love attention," she said, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Not very fond of the spotlight, huh?"

"I never was. I like to fly under the radar, incognito if you will. I feel like a shiny new toy that a lot of the boys want to get their hands on."

"Suitors?"

"Definitely. They're crowding me like flies on shit, excuse my French. I didn't have this problem back home." I found that surprising. She obviously wasn't full of herself and that was an attractive trait.

"Who are some of the flies?" I asked curiously.

"Some kid named Tyler, another named Eric and the kid with the blond hair and baby face. . .Mike something."

"You mean Newton."

"Yeah him. He's the most persistent; he's been following me around like a lost puppy. It's actually kind of cute in a way."

"Do you like him?"

"He seems like a nice guy and he's good looking, but I'm not interested." I nodded in understanding.

"What's you're name?"

"Edward," I responded. She smiled brightly, extending her hand to me. "Nice to meet you Edward." I clasped her hand, a unexpected surge of electricity traveled up my arm when our hands met. I let go quickly, not sure what to think off the odd feeling when we touched. I never felt that before and I didn't know what to make of it. She looked at me oddly before Mr. Banner called attention to the class. We both looked forward as he began his lecture on today's lesson. We were going to have a test on the different stages of cellular mitosis on Friday and we had to copy notes to study. He turned off the lights and turned on the projector, sliding on a sheet full of notes.

From my periphery, I could see her writing down the notes diligently, her long wavy hair cascading down like a veil covering the left side of her face. I longed to brush it back with my hand and look at her subtle beauty. As if she felt my gaze, Bella turned to look at me questioningly, almost like she was waiting for an explanation to me observing her. I quickly averted my eyes and heard a small giggle from my right. I internally cursed myself for being so damn weird. _What hell was wrong with me_? This girl made me nervous and it actually pissed me off. I was losing my mind and it felt like time was passing at an excruciating slow pace. I was on edge and severely anxious. When the bell finally rung, I bolted out of my seat like it was on fire, rushing out of the room.

I decided to skip last period, fishing my car keys out of my pocket. I jogged across the parking lot and hopped into my car, speeding out onto the road like a bat out of hell. I drove to the place where I found solace; a meadow I stumbled upon by accident when I went hiking. Clearing through the trees, I stepped into the perfect circle where the wildflowers swayed gently in the breeze. The sun was out today, a miracle in it's own, illuminating the meadow in a soft glow. I took off my jacket, laying it down on the soft grass before sitting down. The sound of nature calmed me as I thought about the girl with the brown eyes. I couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling that had come over me ever since I laid eyes on her. It was strange and foreign, unlike anything I ever felt in my entire life. Whatever this feeling was, I wanted it to go away. Bella Swan was a mystery that I didn't want to solve but she was so captivating. There was something about her that I couldn't shake and the only solution was to keep my distance from her, no matter how impossible it was going to be.

* * *

 **A/N: To make up for last week's chapter, I will post Chapter IV tomorrow, July 8th. See you then :)**


	4. Chapter IV

**I collaborated on this chapter with my little sister ❤. It's a little short but here you go :)**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

"Are you sure you're fine?" Esme asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes Esme, I'm fine." I sighed. "Everything's alright." She gave me a look that she was unconvinced but decided to let it go. "Alright honey." She went back to chopping vegetables for the beef stew she was making for dinner. I sat quietly at the island, watching her every move with precision. I helped Esme often in the kitchen and always learned something new. She was an excellent cook and whenever she wasn't too swamped with her interior decorating business, she managed to cook a big meal for us to live off for a few days when she was away.

"Is Carlisle joining us for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"He said he would be home by 8 tonight. He has to head back to the hospital at midnight though." Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital and he worked basically everyday, so he was rarely at home. One thing I can say for sure was that despite his busy schedule, he always made sure to make time for his family. I respected Carlisle and what he did to help those in need.

"What do you think of this?" Alice asked from the front door snapping me out of my reverie. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Usually when Alice asked that question, it meant that she was up to no good. She waltz into the kitchen, happy as ever, and took a seat next to me.

"What do I think about what?" I asked. Her face instantly glowed with excitement. I'm not sure I like where this is going.

"We should throw a party this weekend. To celebrate Bella's arrival."

I rolled my eyes at her. She barely knew anything about the girl, and now she wants to throw a party for her. "Alice, that's weird." I said shaking my head disapprovingly while getting off of the stool. I made my way to the living room and of course Alice followed me.

"It's not weird Eddie." I could hear Esme's chuckle from the kitchen. "She doesn't have to know it's for her. We'll just simply invite her. Come on Edward, you know I always throw the best parties and I haven't thrown one since Emmett's birthday. Please say yes."

This was not a good idea at all. Alice's parties could get pretty wild especially since she likes to invite the whole school. If I don't say yes though, I'll never hear the end of it. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." She immediately started to jump up and down and clapped her hands like a child in a candy store. Yep, that was Alice for you.

"Everything is going to be perfect. I know exactly what to do." Why couldn't Alice just be normal for once?

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Alice."

She looked at me innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to throw a little party."

I rolled my eyes, walking upstairs to my room. I shut my door and collapsed on my bed, pulling an arm over my eyes. Alice was trying to play matchmaker, the party being a ploy to get me to talk to Bella. Ever since last week, I've been avoiding her like a plague. In bio, I didn't utter a word to her and I sat far away from her because there was no available seats. I even tried to change my class but to no avail since it was too late in the semester. Now Alice was planning this stupid party. I sighed loudly in frustration, sitting up and grabbing the remote to my stereo. I hit "play" and the soft notes of Debussy's 'Clair de Lune' wafted out of the speakers, instantly caressing me. I walked to the floor to ceiling windows that encased my room and looked out at the lush green scenery before me. I loved the secluded land that we lived on, no neighbors, just us. As I looked around the landscape, my thoughts came back to Bella and how she could possibly be here when Alice sent out the invites. Alice was determined to set up from day one, I could see her formulating a plan from a mile away. She was persistent, ever since we were children and she always got her way. Little does she know, her plan wasn't going to work. Bella Swan and I were never going to be together.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter V will be up next Wednesday, July 15th :)**


	5. Chapter V

**I didn't post this chapter last week because I honestly wanted to give up. I'm all for constructive criticism but when you belligerently try to pick apart what I write, I take offense to it. I had a troll write demeaning 'comments ' in the reviews that I felt were belittling and I didn't appreciate it. If you don't have anything positive to say or you don't like how I write, please feel free to kindly go fuck yourself, you are not obligated to read this story. I will not tollerate any form of cyberbashing, it's not cool and it's immature. For those who do enjoy this story, I thank all of you for following this story or making it your favorite. I will continue to write _Loving Bella_ without ANY further disturbances. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you from the bottom of my heart ❤. **

**-imaginative uniqueness**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

Word spread quickly about the party that Alice planned to have this Saturday. We were going to have a full house, much to my dismay. I didn't care particularly for large crowds of people; I had severe bouts of anxiety attacks when I was a child and had to take meds to calm me down. To this day I still take the pills faithfully to cope with high school. No one knows this outside of my adoptive family, not even Tanya knew of my internal struggles. Carlisle personally prescribed me small doses of benzodiazepines when I was eight years old and now at seventeen, he monitors my use of Klonopin so I don't develop dependency.

I despise that I have no control over my body and how it reacts. I hate that my traumatic childhood is the reason why I'm all fucked up. I shook my head to chase away the demons that plagued my thoughts. I went downstairs to my piano. I pulled out the bench and sat in front of my Steinway, a gift from Carlisle and Esme for my ninth birthday. I was taught by a kind elderly woman when I lived in the orphanage when I was six, two years before the Cullens adopted me. I was a fast learner and by the time I was eight, I was a exceptionally skilled pianist. When they discovered my talent, the surprised me with my very own piano. It was the first time I was happy in a long time. I smiled at the memory and began to play something that I composed on the spot, something that fueled the turmoil I felt. I closed my eyes as my fingers flowed effortlessly over the black and ivory keys. I was lost in the midst of the notes I played, I didn't realize someone had entered the room. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, causing me to fumble on the keys. I opened my eyes to see that it was Alice, a sad looking displayed on her face.

"Edward are you sure you're going to be okay with everyone being here?" she asked in a small voice.

I sighed ruefully. "I don't mind Alice. I can handle it."

"I don't believe you. You only play when your really stressed and I don't want it to inflict any triggers." She looked at me with sympathy, internally making me cringe. It's the same look Esme gave me sometimes when she thinks I'm not paying attention.

"I won't have an attack Al, I promise I'll be fine. Besides, the meds help out a lot. There's absolutely no need to worry," I reassured her. When I had one in front of her when we were ten, she was completely mortified and ever since then she was always conscious of anything that could possibly set me off. It was annoying how she felt that I was fragile at times but I knew it was because she cared. We've been close since day one and she always looked out for me.

"Okay but promise me that if it gets to be too much for you, I'll send everyone home," she demanded.

"I promise Alice." I gave her a small smile and she returned it, leaning forward and wrapping her small frame around me. I let her because it was something she always did with everyone she was close to, awkwardly patting her back as she hugged me. She finally let go, leaving me alone again with my piano.

 **-O-**

I barely spoke to Bella while we were in school; We only talk when we do lab assignments in class, but that's about it. I don't even know why I even bother care but for some strange reason I do. I can't stop thinking about her and it was almost tiring.

"Emmett and Rosalie, could you two stop making out and I don't know. . .maybe help?" Alice's shouting brought me out of my reverie. "You too Eddie." She called.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't be jealous that you don't get as much action as we do Alice." Emmett said with a smirk. A roll of paper towels flew at Emmett, hitting him in the back.

"Next time don't talk about my relationship," Jasper said walking into the living room from the kitchen, carrying a box of god knows what. When it comes to Alice's parties, let's just say she can be a bit over the top.

Alice handed me tape measurer. "Take this and make yourself useful." She was definitely in a mood. I think she faltered everyone's mood when she still barking orders at them. "Emmett, help Jasper with setting up and find something for Edward to do. Rose, you're coming with me. I'm getting all of us new outfits for the party tonight.

"Oh joy." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that Eddie." Alice said before walking out the door. I scowled, cursing under my breath. I hated when they called me that. Fuckers.

 **-O-**

A few hours later, everything was finally done. The place looked good; Alice definitely went all out for this party. If Alice hadn't mention it, I would've forgotten that all of this was for Bella. The girl I try so hard to not think about but yet I do. The party was in full swing and the blaring music was starting to mess with my thoughts as well as the people who were yelling over it. The party had only been going on for about an hour, and it was already a little hectic. I knew this would happen. As I was walking to the kitchen to grab myself a drink, someone grabbed me.

"What the fu—" I cut myself off when I realized it was only Tanya. She was obviously drunk too, she must've been drinking before she got here because Esme and Carlisle definitely weren't supplying minors with alcohol.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She drunkenly giggled. I roll my eyes and pinched my nose in frustration.

"Tanya, you're drunk. I live here," I said dryly. "I should ask you that question, what are _you_ doing here Tanya?"

"I'm here for the party. . . wanted to see you. I missss you," she slurred, the pungent smell of whatever she consumed heavy on her breath. I backed away from her, dodging her attempts to touch me.

"You need to go home and sleep it off Tanya. I don't even know why you're here. We're over," I said through gritted teeth. I was losing my patience with her and I just wanted her gone.

Her face twisted with fury as she tried to lunge at me. I moved quickly, causing her to lose her balance. She fell, landing on her stomach. She began crying and I crouched down to get her off the floor

"Is she okay?" A familiar voice asked laced with concern. I looked up to see the girl who plagued my thoughts incessantly standing in the a few feet away, taking in the mess before her. She walked over and crouched down with me, helping me lift Tanya up to her feet. I needed to get her out of here and as fast as possible. I didn't want anyone to see her like this. I checked her purse that hung around her and found her house keys.

"Can you stay here with her so I can grab my car keys?" Bella shook her head and I quickly walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to my room. I grabbed my keys and carefully ran back to the kitchen. Tanya was passed out at the dining table, her head on her arms before her. Bella sat silently next to her, eying her carefully.

"I got my keys," I announced, causing Bella to stand up. I walked over to Tanya and picked her up cradling her against my chest. I took inventory of her breathing, making sure she didn't go into shock. Her breathing was even, indicating she just merely passed out, sleeping off the drunkenness. I walked to the door that lead out to the garage with Bella opening the door for me. The motion sensored lights flicked on as we entered.

"Can you reach into my right pocket and grab the keys?" I asked her. She nodded in response, slipping her small hand into my pocket. I felt the same rush of electricity that I felt the first time we touched. I ignored it, more concerned about the task at hand. I was surprised I didn't freak out yet over the sheer stress this night has caused.

"Which car?" Bella asked while looking around.

"The Mustang." Bella walked ahead of me, swiftly unlocking the door and retracting the passenger seat so I could place Tanya in the back. I backed away to allow Bella to get in, closing the door behind her when she was seated. I saw her lean over to pop the lock on my side through the windshield before she glanced behind her. I got in and looked in the back making sure my intoxicated ex was fine. Once I was positive, I looked at Bella. She stared back, her gaze never unwavering from mine. I heard a soft unintelligible murmur from behind me, breaking the spell. Bella had already placed the key in the ignition so I started the car and pressed on the gas, carefully maneuvering my way through the throng of cars. Once I cleared through the driveway, I sped up a little. I didn't want to jostle Tanya to much and I couldn't have her sick in my car. It would take weeks to get the smell out of Carrie and I would be pissed.

We were silent as throughout the ride to Tanya's house, soft snoring was the only sound to be heard. When I pulled up in Tanya's driveway, I was thankful that no one was home. I pulled the key out of the ignition and both Bella and I got out of the car to bring Tanya inside. I handed Bella the house key while I carried Tanya. Bella efficiently got us in and look for a light switch. Once she found it, I went up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Luckily, Tanya had left her room door open and there was enough moonlight shining through the open curtains to see. I placed her on the bed, removing her shoes before tucking her in. I turned away without looking back, Bella hot on my heels, following me out of the room. I heard the door click softly behind us, indicating that she had shut it. I placed the key on the table by the front door for Tanya to find whenever she woke up. I let Bella walk out first, locking the bottom lock and turning off the light before leaving. Bella was already inside the car, watching me with interest. When I got inside, she turned towards me with a small smile.

"Nice car," she said with appraisal, "it's a beaut."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said reaching for her seatbelt, clicking it into place. I did the same and stated the car, backing out of the driveway onto the road. We were quiet again on the way back to the party before she broke the silence.

"Was that your girlfriend?" she asked with interest.

I scoffed in disgust. "She was but not anymore. We broke up a a couple of weeks ago." She shook her head in understanding, remaining silent for the remainder of the drive. When we finally pulled up to my house, Bella unlatched her seatbelt and reached for the door handle. She got one foot out before I stopped her.

"Hey, wait," I called out to her. She paused, looking me over her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me with everything tonight. I really. . .I really appreciate it."

"It was the least I could do," she responded back, her cheeks lifted up as she smiled. She got out and began to close the door before she stopped and leaned in. "Oh and please tell your sister thanks for inviting me to the party."

"I will," I replied.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella". She smiled again and closed the door. I watched through my rearview mirror as she walked over to a faded red truck, climbing into the cab. The truck roared to life and she did a u-turn out of the driveway, the taillights the last thing I saw before she was gone. After I pulled back into the garage, I went back inside and went upstairs to my room, thankful that it was soundproofed. I got undressed and took a quick shower before getting into bed, staring at the ceiling before sleep consumed me and I dreamt of chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter VI on July 29th.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI is here. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

At school Monday, everyone was raving about the party. Alice was adamantly praised for throwing the best party of the year and she took great pride in accomplishing that. I chuckled to myself, bypassing the crowd of people huddled by our lockers. I was not in the mood to really talk to anyone, let alone join in on the buzz. My focus was elsewhere and it had to do with a brown eyes brunette. Bella plagued my thoughts incessantly and it was on the verge of maddening. She intrigued me and for the life of me I didn't know why. I was fighting to stay away from her but every time I was near her, electric energy frazzled around us. I was beginning to find myself wanting to be around her, which utterly confused me. My feelings were going haywire, leaving me unhinged.

Stuck in my reverie, I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into something hard. I heard a gasp and reached forward just in time.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay?" I asked, clutching her against me. She up at me, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured. "Thanks for saving me from the fall. I couldn't deal with another humiliating trip to the hospital."

"No problem." She was still pressed against me before I realized I still had a hold on her. I unraveled my arms from around her waist, noticing the small glimmer of something in her features I couldn't quite place before it was gone. I looked down to see her books scattered and I crouched down to pick them up.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"I bumped into you. It's the least I could do," I replied. Once they were all stacked, I placed them in the crook of my arms. "Come on, I'll walk you to class. I'll carry these."

She looked unsure for a moment before she began walking. I followed alongside her as we walked to her class.

"You know you're giving me severe whiplash here, Cullen," she said, causing me to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. She had my piqued my interest.

Bella eyed me levelly determined to make her point. "One minute your hot, the next your cold. I don't get it. You've been sort of rude to me for the past couple of weeks and I'm not sure why."

She stopped before me, never looking away. "You've barely spoken a few words to me, now all of a sudden, you're carrying my books and walking me to class." Her voice carried an aggravated tone and I reacted.

"Look I don't need this. Here's your books," I said, basically throwing them into her hands before walking away, never looking back.

 **-O-**

At lunchtime, I decided to skip out and go to the library. I was still in sort of a pissy mood and I didn't want to really be around anyone. I went to the farthest corner of the library and took out my walkman, the sound of Coldplay coming out of the headphones before I plugged them into my ears. I was in the middle of listening to "Fix You", when I saw a figure standing over me. I looked up to see Bella, staring at me impulsively. I reluctantly took off the headphones, wanting to see what she wanted.

I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. She scowled at me, her lip curling in disgust.

"Look Edward, I don't know what your problem with me is but it's not cool. I don't want to have a problem with you but you're not helping with that. You've been acting like a serious douchebag towards me and I'm not pleased."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I was completely frustrated with this girl and she was adding more fuel to the fire. I got up from the floor, towering over her. She never backed down, never stepped back. She stood her ground and I unwillingly admired that.

"Bella," I started, "I'm not in the mood and I don't want to fight with you. You're right, I have been rude to you but I'm really trying here."

"Trying to do what?"

"To stay away from you!" I shouted a little louder than I expected. We were met with hushes and I huffed irritably walking away from her. This time she followed me outside into the light drizzle.

"Hey!" Bella shouted. I ignored her, steadily walking over to my car. I felt her grip my arm, causing me to stop and spin around to face her head on.

"What Bella!" I yelled. She flinched slightly before anger reappeared on her face.

"Why are you trying to stay away from me?" She seared me with her unrelenting stare and I felt the burn course through my veins.

"I. . .I don't like how you make me feel when you are around me. I don't think I have the willpower to stay away from you anymore," I said in one breath. I couldn't believe what I had just admitted to her but it was the truth. I was feeling something for Bella that I couldn't quite grasp and I couldn't fight it anymore.

"Then don't," she said softly, her breathing more shallow than before. She looked so beautiful and I found myself wanting to touch her. I placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the familiar surge run through me.

"Come with me," I begged. "There's something I want to show you."

"Okay," she agreed. I opened the passenger door to let her in. Once I got inside, I revved Carrie up, smoothly taking off out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She asked, clearly interested.

"It's a surprise." I drove down the familiar hidden path until we came to the edge of the forest. I turned off the car, turning to face her. "We're here." She looked around, confusion warped on her face.

"Where exactly is here, Edward?" I smiled, getting out of the car. I walked over to her side, letting her out and took her hand. I lead her through the trail that I had memorized, careful not to let her fall as we got closer to our destination. When I saw the clearing, I moved infinitesimally faster. She gasped as she looked around the perfect circle, taking in the natural beauty.

"Oh my gosh, what is this place?" She asked astonished.

"It's my place of solitude. I found this meadow when I was hiking one day. No one else knows about it." I looked her in the eye, "you're the first person I ever brought here." She smiled, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. She stepped forward, walking into the meadow as I followed behind her, watching her with rapt attention. She took off her jacket and placed it down on the wet grass. I followed suit, sitting beside her as we listened to the sounds around us. I could hear the babbling of the small creek that ran through the forest.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said. Her smile was radiant as she stared at me, her eyes twinkling in delight. At that exact moment, the sun made an appearance through the break of clouds above, casting an almost ethereal glow around us. I found myself leaning forward, enclosing the space between us. Bella held her breath, our lips barely touching. I'm not sure who kissed who but our lips melded slowly, her lips soft against mine. I broke the kiss, our breaths heavy when we came apart.

"Wow," she whispered breathlessly.

"I know." She laid back into the grass and I joined her, our eyes locking on each other as the sun shined on us, basking us its warm glow. Our hands were close and I felt her clasp her small hand into mine. Something foreign stirred within me and I decided to just feel it, whatever it was.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter VII will be up August 5th. See you then and please review!**


	7. Chapter VII

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

After the time spent in the meadow, I drove back to the school so Bella could get her car. I pulled up next to her ancient truck, cutting the engine. I stared at her, relishing the slight pink tint of her cheeks; it was absolutely lovely. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, finally meeting my eyes. It was the first time she'd ever shied away from me and it was surprising.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, "I really had a nice time with you."

"It was no problem. I had a nice time too," I said sincerely. I felt my face lift in a smile and she mirrored the expression. She reached for the door handle, stopping before she stepped out. She turned around to face me and before I knew it our lips were touching. I was caught off guard at first but I found myself leaning into her. Her fingers wound through my hair as I held her face in my hands. She tugged on the hairs at the nape of my neck, causing tingles to run down my spine. We broke apart, harsh breaths enclosing the space that surrounded us.

"What was that for?" I asked, still panting from the passionate kiss.

"I don't know. I just had the urge to kiss you."

"I liked it."

"I did too," she replied honestly. I saw the tint in her cheeks brighten and it warmed my blood. I kissed her once more softly on her lips and ran my thumb against the plump, swollen flesh of her bottom lip, which was slightly fuller than the top.

"I would like to see you again," I told her. I watched her eyes slightly widen before shook shook her head in agreement.

"I would like that very much, Edward." She reached into her bag and took out a scrap of paper and a pen. I watched her scrawl on the little piece of paper before she took my hand and placed it there.

"It's my cell number. Give me a call whenever you want. I don't care what time it is, I'll answer." Bella gave me a parting smile and hopped out of my car. She got in her truck and pulled off, waving as she passed by. I watched dumbly until her was no longer in sight. I looked down at the crumpled piece of paper and smiled. I had kissed Bella Swan and she liked me and I liked her back. I chuckled, starting the car back up and pulled out of the empty school parking lot, the smile on my face never faltering.

 **-O-**

My plan was to wait to tell anyone that I kissed Bella. After our kiss, I felt happy but now I'm unsure of what it truly meant and where we stood. Our kiss kept running through my head where it was now permanently embedded.

"What has you so happy Eddie?" Alice asked quipped.

I backed away from the stool in our kitchen and started to make my way up to my room.

"Don't you ignore me Eddie. What's up?"

I continue ignoring her and shut the door behind me. Of course, with Alice being Alice, she was not going to let this go.

"You're rude. Now answer my question. I'm not leaving until you do," she said with determination.

I sighed and rubbed my hands through my hair; she was starting to really ruin my mood. I relaxed deeper into my bed and look over at her. She was leaning against the door frame, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Why can't I just be happy?" I asked.

Alice actually laughed at that. "Because you're Edward. I know you and I know you never smile like that. Even when you were dating Tanya."

Her eyes immediately widened. "It's a girl, isn't it? Who is it? Wait I'm sure I know. It's Bella isn't it." I gritted my teeth in frustration. She squeaked and continued to babble on, "I knew you liked her. Don't think I didn't catch those times would you two would just stare at each other. You tried to deny it by saying that you had no interest in her but I knew you would want to see what she was all about."

I was at the point where I literally wanted to pull my hair out; she was driving me bonkers with theories. "Dammit Alice! If I say that I like her, will you shut up and leave me alone?"

She nodded, smiling like a fool. I sighed in defeat and told her the truth."Fine, I like her. Now get out of my room."

"That's all I wanted," she said giggling and with that, she finally left my room, closing the door. I grabbed the remote for my stereo and turned on my music. I locked my door and opened my window, walking over to my dresser and pulled out the hidden box of marijuana cigarettes I had. I wasn't an avid smoker but at times when I was stressed, I tended to smoke away my worries. I grabbed my lighter and lit up the end of the cigarette, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. I stared out into the expansive forest that ran around the property, losing myself to the music and the thoughts of Bella.

After listening to my music for about two hours, I decided to give Bella a call. I picked up my cell and reached into my pocket, retrieving the little paper with her number. She answered after two rings.

"Hello?" I swear just her voice alone made my heart beat like a drum in my chest.

"Hey Bella. . .it's Edward." I was extremely nervous all of a sudden, causing me to pace around my room.

"I know. I was actually wondering when you were gonna call?" She said softly.

I paused. "You were?"

"Yes. I thought for a second that you threw out my number after I left." She sounded just as nervous as I was and I felt bad that she thought that about me. I was actually starting to find myself care about what she thought of me.

"No Bella. Shit. . .I'm sorry. I wasn't going to," I sighed.

"So you weren't going to call me?"

"No. . .yes. . .shit!" I was becoming frustrated with myself because I wasn't being clear about what I was trying to say. I took a deep breath before continuing, "Yes I was going to call you and no, I wasn't going to throw away your number."

It was silent and for a moment, I thought she had hung up until she finally spoke again. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" I asked, curious to what she has to say.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I was taken aback by her question but I managed to recover. "The same reason you kissed me back." I knew she was smiling on her end and it put one on my face. We ended up talking for hours about everything we could, from movies to music. Talking with her, there was never a dull moment in our conversation. Bella was extremely intelligent and mature for someone our age; I was in awe of her mind.

We finally got off the phone after midnight because we both had to wake up for school in a few hours. I didn't want to hang up and I knew she was reluctant as well but we needed to sleep. I promised to see her tomorrow and we hung up amicably.

I undressed and got in bed, excited for the morning to come. I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter VIII on August 12th. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter VIII

**So like a complete ditz, I forgot to post this chapter yesterday. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

The next morning, I was up before my alarm went off, eager to see Bella again. I was showered and dressed and out the door before anyone could question where I was going, managing to say good morning to Carlisle and Esme as I stepped out into the crisp morning. It smelled of rain and earth, permeating the air around me. I got inside my baby and rolled down the windows, taking off onto the winding roads of Forks. I turned onto Bella's street and immediately spotted her truck, thankful to see that the ominous police cruiser was missing. It would definitely be awkward to run into the chief at this early hour, especially since I was here for his daughter.

I pulled over in front of the small two story house, cutting the engine and got out. I retrieved my cell from my jacket and pressed her number that I had on speed dial. After about three rings, she finally answered.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Look out you window." I heard what sounded like the rustling of sheets and saw the curtains pull back to what I assumed was where her bedroom. She waved and I returned the gesture.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked, now more aware and perceptive.

"I'm here to drive you to school. I'm gonna chauffeur you around today." I heard her softly giggle and it made me smile. It was truly a beautiful sound.

"Give me 30 minutes and I'll be right down."

"Sure. Whenever you're ready."

"Okay bye. See you in a few."

"Bye Bella." She hung up and I watched the curtains fall back in place. I went to sit back in my car, waiting patiently for her to come out. I turned the radio on low, aimlessly listening to a few tunes to pass the time. I heard the front door open and looked up to see her walking towards the car with a carefree grin. She let herself in, sliding effortlessly in the seat beside me.

"Hey," Bella greeted me, still smiling at me. I turned off the radio and focused solely on the the sound of her voice.

"Good morning." I smiled back; her cheerful mood was contagious. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." The short ride to the school was comfortably silent but I felt the palpable energy that vibrated between us. The lot was fairly filled with our peers, casually conversing amongst themselves. The sub made its rare appearance today and everyone was ecstatic the little bit of warmth it provided. It was still unseasonably cool this time of year so everyone still wore jackets or sweaters. I grabbed my keys and got out, walking over to the passenger side. I opened the door for Bella and took her book bag, slinging it over my shoulder. We began walking towards the school, close enough that our arms were touching..

"You know everyone is staring at us right?" she murmured, low enough for only me to hear. I looked around and saw that she was right; everyone had there eyes trained on us.

"So what. I don't care that they're staring. Do you?" I silently prayed that she didn't; I really liked her and I didn't want her to feel embarrassed to be around me.

"No, I actually don't. I just don't understand why they're staring at us."

"Probably because you're with me," I replied. I could already hear the rumor mill spinning with the assumptions and stories of what was going on between Bella and me. I was annoyed but I wouldn't show it in front of Bella.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," she said, breaking through my reverie. I smirked and wrapped my arm casually around her shoulders.

"I don't either," I said agreeing with her. I didn't care what anyone thought, their thoughts didn't matter to me; the only person whose thoughts mattered was Bella's.

"So does this mean your my boyfriend now?" Bella asked curiously, catching me off guard. I paused, processing her words. I came to the conclusion that I actually wanted nothing more than to be her boyfriend. "I mean. . .that's if you want to, that is." Her face flushed pink and I realized that she was embarrassed about blatantly expressing her thoughts to me. From what I gathered from her so far, she was extremely private with her thoughts and it was unlike her to reveal something too personal.

"Only if you want me to be," I finally responded to her question. Bella sighed with relief, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay." And like that, we were officially a couple.

 **-O-**

"Why didn't you tell me you and Bella Swan were together?" Alice said excitedly. She was exuberantly ecstatic over the news and she was literally jumping for joy.

"Calm down Alice. You're making a scene," I hissed.

"I told you that it was going to happen. I saw it from a mile away." She had a huge smug smile and an "I told you so" look on her small face. "Bella and I are going to be such great friends, I already know it."

"Jeez Alice, we just started dating and you're already talking about being bffs with her," I said rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Damn right. She a gigantic step up from the hag you used to be with. I like her and Bella is good for you Edward; I could feel it." I considered what she said, truly wondering if she was right. Was Bella really good for me? It was too early for a conclusion and I just wanted to see where this new relationship would go.

"I can't wait to actually meet her."

"You have already or did you forget?" I said sarcastically.

"I meant more formally. I didn't have a chance to actually have a heart to heart with her."

"Oh my god," I groaned, running my hands down my face in frustration. "Please Alice, don't make this hard for me. I really like her and I don't want you scaring her off."

"Fine Edward. I'll stop being impulsive if you introduce her to us. I'm pretty sure Jazz and Emmett would like to meet her."

"And Rose?" I asked arching a eyebrow at her.

"Yeah and Rose. Come on, I promise we'll all behave." Alice smiled sweetly and gave me those innocent doe eyes she used to get her way. She was ruthless.

"Fine," I sighed. "If it will get you to stop pestering me, I'll introduce her to you guys at lunch." She squealed with excitement and latched her arms around my waist. For someone so tiny, she was strong as hell.

"Thank you Edward! I can't wait."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now could you please let me go shortie?" I laughed as she swatted my arm and finally let me go, a scowl on her face.

"Don't make me bring out the guns Eddie. Remember that I know embarrassing things that I can tell her."

I stopped laughing. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would." A devilish grin played on her lips and I knew she wasn't bluffing. _Damn evil pixie_.

"I call truce," I said, pretending to wave a little flag.

"Wise choice," she said giggling as she walked away down the hall to go to her next class. I chuckled to myself as I closed my locker and went in search of Bella. I spotted her down the hall talking to Angela Weber and approached them.

"Hey." Bella turned towards me smiling, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hi," she shyly replied. She looked at Angela, gesturing towards me. "As you know already this is my boyfriend and Edward, this is Angela Weber."

Angela smiled and stretched out a hand towards me, "It's nice to finally meet you Edward."

"Likewise," I responded, shaking her hand.

"Well I'm about to head off to lunch with Ben. I'll see you in class later."

"Okay Ang," Bella said. Angela waved to us as she walked down the hall to who I assumed was Ben. He kissed her and they held hands as the continued down the hall. I turned my attention back to the beauty beside me and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You ready to go?" I asked softly. She shook her head and took my hand. We were going back to the meadow for lunch and it was the perfect day to take her there.

On the way there, I decided to bring up the whole ordeal I had with Alice. "So. . .my sister, brother and our friends would like to make proper introductions to you."

"They do?" She asked, sounding a little surprised at the idea.

"Yes. Alice is adamant the most about meeting you. She's actually looking forward to have a heart to heart," I said chuckling. Bella had absolutely no idea what she was in for with Alice.

"I would love to meet them," she spoke, her voice strong with confidence. "It's only fair, since I'm with you now."

I smiled. "Good. Is this afternoon at my house good with you?"

"Yeah. I just need to be home before Charlie gets there so I can have dinner ready."

"Then it's settled, you get to meet my little family."

"I look forward to it," she smiled, kissing my cheek.

* * *

 **A/N In next week's chapter, Bella gets introduced to Edward's family and friends. Chapter IX will be up August 19th.**


	9. Announcement

To readers/followers of _**One Night Only**_ and _**Loving Bella**_ , both fanfics will be on a hiatus until all the chapters for each story are finished. All new material will be promptly posted on **ff dot ne** t. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope that everyone will stick around and be patient with me. I promise to update once the stories are complete. I recommend everyone to join **Cheatward's Spot** on **Facebook** , a fanfic group where they post rec stories about _**Twilight**_ and _**Fifty Shades**_ dealing with adultery, infidelity, etc. It's a really awesome group and I'm a member and featured author. If you want to be the first to know when the chapters are complete, I will announce the date when I will post for both stories there. See you soon lovelies!

Much love ❤,

imaginative uniqueness


End file.
